Proyecto Ambrosía
by CasterValley
Summary: Siento pena por la humanidad, viven en completa ignorancia, ha sido su decisión. Siento pena por su descuido, ha sido su decisión. Siento pena por el durmiente estado en el que están, ha sido su decisión. Si supieran la Verdad que se les oculta ante sus propios ojos. Verdad que yo misma llevo oculta en mi sangre y con mi sangre resguardo... -Lexa
1. Chapter 1

_**Proyecto Ambrosía**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **P** rincipado **d** e **A** sturias, **E** spaña._

 _ **D** iciembre **d** e **2** 006_

 **Lexa**

 _Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre había sido lo mismo:_

― _Lexa, tienes una importante misión después de que yo parta de este mundo y me una al Creador..._

 _Nací para suplantarlo, a mi abuelo. Horace Tramell. Cuando él_ _ **se uniera al Creador**_ _, como le gustaba decir_ , _yo pasaría a ser la cabeza de la familia y Lady Comandante_ _de la Armada Real, no me daba tedio, no me ponía nerviosa tener ese cargo tan importante y oculto de la sociedad. Mi familia ha protegido a La Realeza desde el principio de los tiempos, yo seré una Comandante más._

 _Dentro de mi familia no importaba si eras hombre o mujer ni siquiera en otras épocas cuando era el hombre el que debía ocuparse de ciertos menesteres mientras la esposa se quedaba en casa, a los Tramell nunca les importó si las féminas de la familia tomaban otro trabajo, compartían los deberes como familia que eran y por ello en aquellas épocas los consideraban raros. Se habían adelantado en muchos aspectos diría yo._

 _Miré por la ventanilla del coche, no había parado de llover desde que bajé del avión y habían pronosticado una fuerte nevada para el día siguiente._

 _A mi mente acudió un recuerdo de cuando tenía siete años, era 1995 y nos encontrábamos en Hamburgo, Alemania, hacía una mañana como esta. El abuelo me llevó consigo a la casa de los Zarasúa, quienes formaban parte de nuestra Realeza; cuando llegamos el abuelo me dejó en la sala de estar mientras él iba a reunirse con el Señor de la casa. Curioseé cada esquina y cada objeto que allí había hasta que ella entró._

― _Perteneció a mi bisabuelo Daniel―dijo con una vocecita cantarina, yo, que estaba viendo un jarrón en ese momento, me volví. La niña que había hablado era más o menos de mi edad, tenía el cabello suelto, rubio y llevaba un vestido color negro, sus ojos eran muy azules, una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en sus labios―. ¿Eres la nieta de Horace Tramell?_

― _Sí, me llamo Lexa, ¿y tú?―pregunté acercándome._

― _Es un placer, soy Lucrecia. ¿Jugarías conmigo mientras mi padre y tu abuelo hablan?_

 _Era agradable. En aquel entonces lo era._

 _De regreso a nuestra casa escuché al abuelo hablar por teléfono con alguien sobre un incendio en un instituto, debían investigar qué había pasado allí, cubrir el asunto en las noticias con una información falsa y buscar a dos niñas que posiblemente habían salido ilesas. Cosas de adultos._

 _Cuando terminó y colgó me miró con sus ojos café, sonrió antes de preguntar:_

― _¿Te divertiste con la señorita Lucrecia?_

― _Mucho, abuelo―sonreí._

 _El rostro de mi abuelo se ensombreció._

― _Me alegra que la hayas conocido ahora, más adelante deberás rendirle cuentas a ella o a su hermano, dependiendo de quién tome el trono._

 _Para sorpresa de todos fue Lucrecia quien ascendió a una edad muy corta. Quince años, hacía tan sólo tres años que fue nombrada Cabeza de la familia y Reina Terrana, las personas a las que veía detrás del cristal corriendo bajo la lluvia ni siquiera sabían que tenían una Reina, la Monarquía Europea y todo gobierno le rendía pleitesía a esa adolescente que nada tenía qué ver con la niña a la que conocí. Con el tiempo entendí a qué se debía su cambio y agradecí que mi familia no hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Servíamos a los Zarasúa, eramos el brazo armado de la Élite Terrana, pero no compartíamos algunas de sus oscuras tradiciones-no podía llamarlo de otra forma-, por el bien de la humanidad._

 _Bajé del coche cuando el chófer abrió la puerta, Octavia, mi Segunda, me esperaba con un paraguas para resguardarme de la lluvia. La morena me dio un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondí._

― _¡Qué alegría verte, pequeña!―exclamó._

― _Le dijo el asno al conejo―reí._

 _Octavia hizo una mueca fingiendo disgusto. Cogí su mano y besé el reverso mientras entrábamos a la mansión._

― _¿Cómo está?―le pregunté al pie de la escalera._

― _Muy delicado, cariño, te mandó llamar porque es momento de..._

― _Ya―susurré―. Antes de subir tengo que ir a su estudio a verificar algo._

― _No te metas en líos, Lexa, déjalo así―aconsejó Octavia._

― _Sólo quiero ver un archivo de su ordenador personal, soy un ángel, Octopus.―Me piré en cuanto la llamé así, pero pude escucharla gritar que dejara ya el maldito apodo, y que le dijera dónde había comprado el vestido verde esmeralda que tenía puesto._

 _Me senté en la silla de detrás del escritorio riendo por la reacción de mi amada Octavia, poco antes de que pudiera encender el ordenador ella entró._

― _Tengo una engrapadora y te juro por Dios que no temo usarla, Octavia―le advertí muy seria con la engrapadora en la mano._

― _Justo acaba de llegar detrás de ti―dijo evitando seguirme el juego, bajé mi arma._

― _¿Quién?―pregunté._

― _¿Me extrañaste?_

 _Me levanté al ver a Lucrecia entrar sonriente._

― _Retírate, Octavia―llegó ordenando._

― _Octavia se queda, Excelencia. ¿Qué desea?_

― _Cuando doy una orden espero que se acate―replicó con voz suave la rubia―. Retírate―le repitió a Octavia._

― _Si vienes en calidad de Dueña y Señora mía te dejo claro que Octavia es mi Segunda, cualquier cosa que vengas a ordenar ella debe escucharla también―solté enfrentándola. Tal vez era la única que se atrevía a hacerlo, Lucrecia podía tener cara de ángel pero era el diablo._

 _Se sentó sin yo haberla invitado, Octavia se situó a mi derecha detrás del escritorio. Con ella de pie a mi lado me senté._

― _En vista de que tu abuelo se está muriendo y el liderazgo de la Armada recae en ti necesito que hagas un trabajo.―Crucé las piernas, Lucrecia prosiguió―: Se supone que no debo hacer esto en persona, pero eres tú, mi mascota favorita._

― _Vete a la mierda―susurré._

― _Cuidadito, Lexa―su tono de voz fue dulce pero amenazante―. Tu abuelo ya llevaba adelantada una investigación, Viktor Strauss ha estado jugando sin nuestro permiso y ha tenido ayuda de Illian Vesper, por suerte no han adelantado nada, han fallado en sus intenciones. Pero quiero muerto a Vesper porque nos está dando problemas, ha actuado por su cuenta buscando una cura para su hijo enfermo o algo así―dijo importándole muy poco el dolor que uno de sus trabajadores estaba viviendo por la enfermedad de su pequeño, mi abuelo conocía al Señor Vesper, yo sabía muy bien la pesadilla que ha tenido que pasar, la gente para la que trabajaba no le había brindado ayuda, y tenían los recursos para hacerlo―. Se ha salido de control―continuó―, hay muertes y desapariciones que no tienen mi permiso de ser, la gente empezará a preguntarse qué está pasando._

― _Me sorprende que te preocupe eso, basta con que les pongan algo nuevo en la cajita que atonta y ya está, olvidarán el asunto._

― _No es esa gente la que me preocupa, sabes de qué hablo.―Lucrecia se arregló el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y añadió―: Con Viktor me las arreglo después._

 _Eso significaba que le daría largas a Viktor, dejaría que pensara que las Altas Esferas no sabían nada de su mala conducta. Actuar a espaldas de la Élite estaba penado y era el deber de mi familia llevar a cabo la ejecución._

― _¿Se te ofrece algo más o ya dejaste de joder?―soltó Octavia._

― _Creo que debo empezar a apretar la correa de algunos de mis vasallos, por no decir otra cosa―sonrió Lucrecia―. Por cierto, Lex, no nos habíamos visto desde mi coronación. Siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu abuelo, un accidente así..._

― _Ahórratelo._

― _Intento ser compasiva._

― _Sigue practicando―susurré―. Si ya no hay nada más que tenga para decir, Excelencia, le ruego que se marche._

 _Lucrecia se puso de pie dispuesta a hacerlo, nos miró a Octavia y a mí, sonrió una última vez antes de emprender el camino hacia la puerta. Esperé a que la cerrara al salir para soltar la mano de Octavia, la tuve cogida todo el rato para evitar que ella se le fuera encima y para controlarme yo._

― _No puedo creer que en un tiempo ustedes dos hayan sido amigas―comentó sentándose al borde del escritorio._

― _La conocí cuando su familia no había intervenido su personalidad―contesté con los dedos en el puente de la nariz y los ojos cerrados._

― _Lexa..._

― _No preguntes, no digo, Octavia―la interrumpí citando a mi abuelo―. Deberías seguir el consejo que vives repitiéndome. Tú misma me has dicho que no me meta en líos._

― _¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?―sonrió, pero pronto esa linda sonrisa fue suplantada por una expresión melancólica―. A veces me pregunto si estamos del lado correcto._

― _Pues no lo hagas, servimos a Dios, deberíamos estar orgullosas del lugar que tenemos en la historia._

― _Deberíamos, pero hay instantes en que no siento tal orgullo, tú también has cuestionado a la gente que servimos. Y no me malinterpretes porque estoy agradecida por la acogida que me han dado dentro de la Armada Real, por lo bueno que es tu abuelo y que fueron tus padres conmigo, sin embargo hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto, y sólo tú tendrás todas las respuestas cuando tomes el lugar de Horace, tengo un mal presentimiento, Lexa. Dime que no sientes igual._

 _Suspiré, y evité contestar. No hacía falta que lo hiciera porque Octavia me conocía al derecho y al revés._

 _Salí del estudio rumbo a la habitación de mi abuelo, por ese día había cambiado de opinión sobre buscar la información que me interesaba y que sólo podía encontrar en sus archivos, tenía prohibido tocarlos a menos que él me diera permiso o yo me convirtiera en Comandante, tenía prohibido el acceso a cierto tipo de conocimiento y me quedaba con lo que Horace estaba dispuesto a enseñarme._

 _"No preguntes, no digo"._

 _Cerré la puerta después de entrar, su enfermera me saludó con una sonrisa, estaba sentada en una silla al pie de su cama, nada más yo entrar se levantó y me dejó a solas con mi abuelo que intentó incorporarse al verme, ya no estaba conectado a todos esos aparatos como cuando lo trajeron a casa. Me senté al borde de su cama diciéndole que no se moviera mucho, el accidente de coche que sufrió hace un par de meses lo había dejado muy mal. No podía caminar, y al principio ni siquiera se acordaba de mí._

― _Qué hermosa eres, Alexandra―fueron sus primeras palabras―. Me encanta que me miren esos preciosos ojos verdes que heredaste de tu madre._

― _Te extrañé, abuelo―besé su frente―, no me volveré a ir, cuidaré de ti..._

― _¿Lo que me queda de vida?―inquirió riéndose._

― _¡Por favor, Horace!―exclamé, no entendía cómo todavía podía bromear._

― _No tengo miedo, Lexa―confesó, cogí sus manos entre las mías porque sentía que sí tenía miedo, no sabía si era por dejarme sola o había otra razón._

 _Su rostro era limpio, sin rastro de barba, su pelo negro tenía un brillo color plata a los lados, las arrugas eran prueba del paso del tiempo por su ser._

― _Dicen que hay un lugar mejor más allá, el Creador te espera―ironicé._

― _Ay, pequeña, cuando seas la nueva Comandante leerás, escucharás y verás cosas que cambiarán todo, tendrás que elegir si seguir adelante con lo que hemos venido haciendo o darle la vuelta. Nuestros antepasados no lo hicieron porque se dejaron consumir por el amor al poder, yo he sido el primero que ha intentado hacer lo correcto porque sé que esto que hacemos no lo es.―Se sentía como yo―. Ojalá hubiese hecho las cosas mejor, que no tuvieras que llevar la carga que conlleva ser una Tramell. Te he protegido lo mejor que he podido. Cambiamos la historia siempre que es conveniente para la gente a la que servimos, manipulamos, cuidamos los intereses de gente poderosa para no tener que pasar penalidades en una próxima vida y vivir mejor que otros que se han resistido al Sistema..._

― _Abuelo, ¿de qué hablas?_

― _Cuando seas Comandante lo entenderás, pero te prevengo, no te pierdas en este camino, Lexa. Es un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pronto verás todo como realmente es, tienes que despertar..._

 _Con esas palabras lo vi cerrar sus ojos, sentí la mano de Octavia posarse en mi hombro._

 _Las lágrimas que derramé ese día fueron las últimas, me lo prometí. Y durante el funeral privado dos días después mantuve la cara en alto, sólo Octavia me acompañaba porque pedí como favor a las Altas Esferas que me permitieran despedirme de mi abuelo a solas, prescindiría de la presencia de Su Eminencia y demás miembros fundadores de la Élite humana. Los Sabios._

 _Apenas tomé el cargo fui a Rusia y cumplí con la orden que Lucrecia me había dado. Illian Vesper, su esposa e hijo fueron masacrados por mis hombres, sabía que faltaba alguien más en esa casa porque el señor Vesper tenía una hija mayor a la que empecé a seguirle la pista después de que se escapó de la policía y de la supuesta seguridad que Viktor Strauss le brindaría. La chica fue inteligente y huyó, yo es que tampoco puse demasiado interés en encontrarla cuando se me ordenó buscarla, si lo hacía ella moriría y ya había hecho demasiado mal quitándole a su familia._

 _Empecé a montar el teatro de buena súbdita mientras que a espaldas del resto y con la ayuda de Octavia nos abocamos a decodificar los archivos de Horace Tramell; los dos primeros eran vídeos que nos dejaron pasmadas, y días después de verlos se me dijo que debía concentrar mi atención en la búsqueda de dos personas, mi abuelo tuvo ese trabajo y no había dado con ninguna de las dos, ¿qué tanto podía hacer yo? Apenas y sí tenían una foto de una de ellas, una foto._

 _¿Y la razón que los llevaba a quererlas? Inmortalidad._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **A Dos Bandas**_

 _ **Nueva York, Estados Unidos**_

 _ **Primera semana de Junio de 2007**_

 **Lexa**

Siempre he pensado que Nueva York era una ciudad oscuramente pretenciosa, había venido otras veces con mis padres cuando era una niña y después de la muerte de ambos solía pasar tiempo aquí con mi abuelo. No era una gran fanática del bullicio, el sonido de las cornetas, el parloteo de la gente, la contaminación, los diferentes aromas, _algunos insoportables_ , pero era el único lugar en el mundo donde podía desaparecer, nadie se esperaría que fuera a una ciudad que no me agradaba.

Afuera la gente buscaba refugio, se había desatado una tormenta sobre la metrópolis. Los truenos retumbaban hasta mover los cimientos del apartamento, en lo que a mí respecta hacía un día perfecto.

LTW. Con el dedo índice escribí mis iniciales en el vaho que se formó en el cristal de la ventana.

Lexa Tramell Wood. Hija de Peter Tramell y Sonja Wood. Nieta de Horace y Serena Tramell. Hermana mayor de Aiden. Comandante de la Armada Real Terrana. Agente del Creador en la tierra.

Tomé el liderazgo de la ART harían ya seis meses, después de la muerte de mi abuelo. Para lo primero nací, para lo segundo no estaba preparada. Fue un terrible shock, y sonará duro, pero no sufrí tanto ni con la muerte de mis padres y eran buenos padres, no podía quejarme; mi abuelo, él era mi vida y me enseñó tanto como tan poco. Al final, gracias a él yo sabía unas cosas y desconocía otras, Horace me contaba lo necesario y sus últimas palabras seguían siendo motivo de sueños y largas horas de reflexión; hasta ahora sólo había decodificado dos archivos, y leído unos tres de siete libros de notas que tenía resguardados en una caja fuerte en Zúrich, aún me quedaba mucho por investigar porque los Tramell tenían muchos diarios, yo empecé por los actuales donde se registraban los nombres de aliados y enemigos, y sucesos de la última década. Además de soldados pertenecíamos al gremio de Historiadores y Alquimistas sólo que de éstos últimos la práctica había menguado.

La gente se sorprendería si supiera todo lo que se les ocultaba a la vista.

Hace varios días por ejemplo...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Octavia y yo habíamos llegado a Nueva York para informarnos de lo que estaba pasando, por qué la cabeza decapitada de un hombre de negocios muy conocido fue encontrada en medio de la carretera en Manhattan; su nombre era Tristán Bogdánov, a la luz pública era accionista de los hoteles Alyosha, pero no era humano, de hecho, el dueño de los hoteles, Velkam Alyosha, tampoco lo era. Nuestros registros los contaban como Bebedores de Sangre. Blood Drynka's. Vampiros._

 _Hasta ese momento no habíamos tenido noticias de una guerra interna en el mundo de esas criaturas, existía un tratado donde se dejaba estipulado que la Élite humana no intervendríamos en sus asuntos ni ellos en los nuestros, pero teníamos que ser precavidos y monitorear sus movimientos, después de todo eran criaturas peligrosas. Irónico que yo nos viera a nosotros los humanos, y más dentro de las Altas Esferas, del mismo modo._

 _Nos tocó cubrir la verdad sobre lo que era Tristán, nos encargamos de desviar la atención por órdenes de nuestros superiores y de recoger información acerca del por qué pasó eso. La investigación nos llevó a Seattle, al otro lado del país donde uno de los laboratorios G perteneciente al Grupo Griffin estalló. No quedó nada que nos fuese de ayuda, ni siquiera pudimos localizar a los dueños del laboratorio, habían desaparecido._

 _Era sospechoso que en los días siguientes se registrara la llegada de un grupo de Blood Drynka's provenientes de distintos lugares del mundo, era un pequeño grupo pero lo suficientemente grande para pensar que la situación era grave, tenían un conflicto interno._

 _Octavia y yo vigilamos personalmente el Hotel Alyosha de Seattle porque los recién llegados se hospedaron allí, el mismo Velkam había puesto pie en la ciudad unos días antes. Para entonces se encontró a varias personas muertas en un supermercado de camino, presuntamente fue un suicidio colectivo, y no uno de los que están auspiciados por los Sabios._

 _Y así otros sucesos violentos que nada tenían qué ver con mis Superiores, y ellos mandaban a ponerle fin, yo debía cumplir la función de Representante para pedir que se pusiera un alto a la carnicería para que el secreto siguiera siendo tal pero todo pasó tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de pedir una audiencia con el mismo Velkam Alyosha quien era uno de los líderes Blood Drynka, reinaba en Rusia y al país donde fuera tenía el título de Embajador, tenía autoridad sobre los Bebedores de Sangre, él podía hacer algo. Pero fui yo la que no pude detener lo que sucedió después, no tuve tiempo._

― _Lexa, hay mucho movimiento esta noche―dijo Octavia pasándome los binoculares―. Mira, ¿ése de allí no es..._

― _Vládimir Bélikov―susurré viendo cómo el hombre bajaba de una limusina en compañía de otros dos hombres y una chica cuyo rostro no llegué a ver._

― _¿Ya viste quién lo acompaña?_

― _Drako Višnjić, el Vice Presidente de SaharGlobal, y Arath Griffin. Al fin aparece―susurré―. Pero ¿qué hacen los Presidente y Vice Presidente de SaharGlobal con un Blood Drynka?_

 _Arath Griffin era un líder vampiro dentro de los Estados Unidos, ya de por sí teníamos interés en el señor Bélikov, ésta amistad con Griffin de la que no estábamos enteradas sería una sorpresa para la Élite._

― _No sólo eso debería parecerte raro, se supone que Vládimir debería estar en Japón.―Octavia me enseñó una fotografía que tenía en el móvil, era parte de una noticia sobre los convenios que se firmarían entre una empresa japonesa y SaharGlobal―. ¿Cómo es que está aquí y está allá al mismo tiempo?_

― _El abuelo no tenía registros de él en sus libros, es humano, estoy segura de que es humano._

 _Habían entrado, al hacerlo y junto con el chófer los otros tres hombres parecían querer ocultar de la vista pública a la chica que iba con ellos. Me intrigó._

 _Al poco rato salió un hombre que reconocí de los registros._

― _Ezio Fortuna―dijo Octavia―. Vale, sé que los hoteles Alyosha son el hogar de los Blood Drynka que están de paso, pero definitivamente algo anda mal, Heda―comentó haciendo uso del rango de Comandante en lengua antigua._

― _Sólo con ver a la Guardia que anda por los alrededores basta para darse cuenta de que están lidiando con un problema interno que si no detienen nos arrastrará con ellos._

 _A Lucrecia esto le alegraría, los Blood Drynka no eran santo de su devoción aunque hacíamos uso de los más revoltosos para hacer algunos trabajos. Esas criaturas eran consideradas un error que aún debía solucionarse, quedaban pocos que al mismo tiempo eran suficientes para enfrentar a La Realeza. Eramos enemigos a muerte, ellos habían nacido del despiadado Caín, primer asesino y vampiro de la historia._

― _Allí vienen―anunció Octavia._

 _Unos cortos veinte minutos habían pasado desde que entraron, y ahora venían de regreso._

― _Eso fue rápido._

 _Vládimir subió con la chica a la limusina, hicieron lo mismo que al entrar, la cubrieron para que nadie la viera._

 _Drako y Arath se fueron corriendo haciendo mérito de la velocidad que le otorgaba ser unos monstruos chupasangre._

― _¡Dios mío! Drako Višnjić es uno de ellos, es un Bebedor de Sangre, ¿por qué no está en los libros de Horace?―dijo Octavia._

― _No sé, tampoco es que los hayamos leído todos, habrá que esperar, por ahora pon el coche en marcha. Sigue esa limusina―le ordené._

 _Octavia tomó la precaución de mantenerse a una distancia prudente para que no se dieran cuenta de que los seguíamos; se detuvieron de golpe frente a un parque al cual entraron. Le dije a Octavia que rodeara el susodicho para ir por el otro lado._

 _No nos quedamos para ver el final, lo que vimos y escuchamos fue suficiente._

 **Ahora**

 _Freyja. Circe. Faye. Sahar._ Éste último era el nombre de la chica a la que Vládimir y sus amigos intentaban ocultar.

 _Sahar, como SaharGlobal._

Habían cuerpos apilados a los pies de un árbol, debajo de dos mujeres que colgaban de las ramas del mismo. Una de ellas se parecía un poco-y con "poco" quiero decir "mucho"-a Octavia; la que respondía al nombre de Freyja era rubia, una Diosa nórdica, literal.

Volví al sofá, me senté con la vista fija en el ordenador, otra vez.

―Deberías volver a la cama, Lexa.

Levanté la mirada, Octavia entró al salón.

―No estoy cansada―dije.

―Llevas días encerrada aquí, no respondes llamadas, no hablas con nadie, no ves a nadie...

―Te veo a ti, ¿no es eso suficiente?

―¿Lo es?―preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado.

―Lo es, eres la única a la que dejo entrar, siéntete afortunada.―Octavia se sonrojó, me rodeó con su brazo y besó la comisura de mis labios―. Gracias por entrar a mi vida, Octavia Blake―sonreí.

Octavia subió las piernas al negro sofá y las rodeó con sus brazos, llevaba una bata azul eléctrico puesta y cerrada a la cintura. Miró la portátil y los libros y hojas desperdigadas por la mesita.

―Sigues sin saber cómo empezar ese maldito informe para Los Sabios―supuso.

―De hecho ya sé lo que diré _: "fue un conflicto interno que ya se arregló, no representan peligro alguno para nosotros"_.

―Dudo que se queden satisfechos con eso.

―Y yo, pero ¿cuando es que están satisfechos con algo?

Octavia rió.

―Veo que sigues mirando las fotografías que tomamos esa noche en Seattle.

Cogí una y se la entregué.

―Freyja, Diosa nórdica, lo dicen los registros del abuelo. Es una Nephilim, hija de un Elohim Grigori, un Ángel Vigilante. Freyja, La Reina de Fólkvangr. Es real, como que la otra mujer que colgaba de esa rama llevaba por nombre Circe, una bruja milenaria de la que se habla en muchos libros, poemas, un mito hecho verdad. Vimos a estas mujeres mezclarse con vampiros en una noche, Octavia, ¿qué más descubriremos a partir de ahora?

―Vládimir podría darnos algunas respuestas, es lo que habría querido tu abuelo, ¿no? Después podemos seguir revisando toda la información que tiene tu familia. Pero ni Lucrecia ni nadie de nuestro entorno puede enterarse.

―¿Jugaremos para los dos lados?―Enarqué una ceja―. Cuánto he influido en ti, _sumisa_.

―Cierra la boca―dijo acompañando sus palabras con un golpe en mi brazo.

―Te encargarás de hacer una cita con el señor Bélikov.

―¿Yo? Pero si ése hombre es inaccesible, apenas y sí se deja ver, ¿cómo crees que conseguiré una cita con él?

―Sorpréndeme.

Octavia cogió otra foto mientras yo hacía lo mismo con uno de los cuadernos de notas.

―Mira este dibujo y dime que no se parece a quien creo―le pasé una hoja suelta donde Horace había pintado el retrato de una joven mujer.

―Amanda Carlysle―musitó.

―Lee el pie.

― _Amelia Argent, primogénita de Caín, hija biológica de Halia, hija adoptiva de Gaspard Argent, hermana mayor de Amara Argent_ ―leyó―. Horace sí encontró a una de las hijas del _Immortal_ , y no le bajó la información a _Los Sabios_.

―Sabía que correría peligro, la estaba protegiendo de _Ellos._ ―Se decía que Caín tuvo por lo menos dos hijas biológicas, ambas estuvieron en un instituto que se incendió en 1995. En la actualidad una estaría por cumplir los dieciséis y la otra estaría en los veinte―. Y pensar que la tienen bajo las narices, esa Amanda que vive con los Carlysle no es la verdadera Amanda.

―Tu abuelo encriptó y ocultó mucha información a la Élite, ¿sabes en qué convierte eso a tu familia a los ojos de Lucrecia y el resto?

―¿Espero un poco o me suicido ya?

―Eres igual de dramática que tu abuelo―rió Octavia.

―Horace guardó mucha información para mí porque ya empezaban a caer sospechas sobre él, no fue estúpido, sabía que al yo convertirme en la nueva Comandante verían en mí una amenaza para la causa, ¿por qué crees que aún no he sido merecedora de los secretos que guardan _Los Sabios_? Aún no me he ganado su confianza, y no me importa, sé que la sangre de mi abuelo está en las manos de _Los Sabios_ , de Lucrecia. Aquello no fue un accidente.

―Y lo peor es que si confirman que no estás cumpliendo del todo con el compromiso que tienes con _Ellos_ por ser la nueva matriarca de los Tramell, irán a por Aiden, a por la persona que más quieres.

―Aún estás a tiempo de abandonar el barco.

―Ni lo sueñes―replicó.

―Te prometo que los protegeré a ti y a Aiden, pase lo que pase.

―Entonces programemos una reunión con Vládimir Bélikov―asintió sonriendo―. ¡Huele a rebelión!―exclamó.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo** **2** **:**_

 **Disturbia**

 **Lexa**

Octavia se enfadaría conmigo pero es que no conseguía dormir nada, me dediqué a repetir uno de los vídeos del ordenador personal de Horace. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando me senté en la cama con los cascos puestos, antes de hacer correr el vídeo vi a Octavia a mi lado, sonreí agradecida de que estuviese allí, pasé mi mano por su oscuro cabello en una sutil caricia, no se movió, tenía el sueño pesado cuando quería.

Sabía que al hacer lo que estábamos por hacer la haría peligrar a ella y a mi hermano y a mucha más gente, la ART era un gigantezco ejército entrenado por los veteranos que ya habían servido a los Tramell. Pero era necesario llegar al fondo de esto, Horace dijo que tenía que elegir. Bien podía seguir atendiendo a lo que se me ordenara pero no era apropiado, Octavia lo sabía, Horace lo sabía, no estábamos haciendo un bien, eramos escoria humana. Y de eso me iba dando cuenta gracias a mi abuelo, a lo que contaban sus notas. Él intentó hacer algo distinto junto a mi abuela y a mis padres.

Yo estaba preparada para lo que viniera, si dentro de la ART había gente que estaba dispuesta a seguirme, bienvenidos, sin embargo hasta no tener claro a qué me enfrentaba no podía pedir la ayuda de mis soldados.

Miré la pantalla de la portátil, el rostro moreno de una niña estaba en primer plano, una de las niñas que me pidieron buscar, ella y su hermana Amelia, que ahora sabía vivía con los Carlysle, eran mi misión. Una con la que Los Sabios creían mi abuelo no pudo cumplir. Me estaban probando.

Amelia y su hermana escaparon de aquel incendio del Instituto que Horace debía investigar en el 95. En las anotaciones del abuelo decía que dicho Instituto se encargaba de adoctrinar niños, de allí saldrían futuros asesinos, espías, terroristas, todo financiado desde nuestras filas. Al descubrir eso me enervé, sabía que Los Sabios no eran santas palomas y que controlaban cada situación en el mundo, pero no dejaba de parecerme increíble. Y más en nombre de quién hacían todo, dizque por el bien de la humanidad. ¿A qué Dios servíamos?

Di play y el vídeo empezó a reproducirse.

"— _¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?_ —interrogó una mujer en perfecto alemán.

— _Amara Argent_ —respondió la niña _ **.**_

— _¿Quiénes son tus padres, Amara?_

— _Yo no tengo padres, sólo tengo a Ame, y Ame me tiene a mí_ —respondió la nena, casi podía jurar que estaba drogada.

— _Para tener cuatro años hablas como una mujercita. ¿Dónde vives?_

— _En el Instituto RK._ —RK: RosenKreuz. RosaCruz. Uno de los brazos de las Altas Esferas. Uno de nuestros brazos.

— _¿Qué les enseñan?_

— _Historia, Matemáticas, Literatura, Latín, Japonés, Francés, Español, Italiano, Inglés..._

— _Bien, ¿y cómo es?_

— _Es el infierno_ —la respuesta de la niña hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda _._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Te tratan muy mal?_

— _A todos, nos adiestran... Ame dice que son gente mala, que no dejará que la gente mala me haga daño, Ame dice que se los cargará a todos como se cargó al viejo Wolfgang._

— _¿Ame mató a Wolfgang, Amara?_ —Wolfgang fue uno de los directores del instituto, tras su muerte a manos de la pequeña Amelia, Viktor Strauss fue enviado a tomar su lugar.

— _Sí, porque me hizo daño, me pegó y me quemó._

— _¿Qué pasó la noche del 25 de diciembre, Amara? ¿Cómo se inició el incendio, y por qué?_

— _En el día nos hicieron practicar con armas, Ame debía dispararle a Lena, Ra...Rachel debía dispararle a Declan y yo debía dispararle a Ame. Debía herir, no matar... Pero dije que no, y me castigaron._

— _¿Cómo te castigaron?_

— _Me encerraron en el féretro. Y Ame me sacó después, dijo que no volvería a pasar, que jamás dejaría que tomara un arma en mis manos, que no dejaría que matara a nadie... Ella se ocuparía... Se los cargaría a todos..._

— _¿Ame incendió el instituto, Amara?_

— _El mundo es un lugar tenebroso, sombrío... La humanidad lo único que hace es odiar, Ame se valió de eso, no tuvo que hacer mucho para incendiar el instituto... Ame hará que se maten los unos a los otros... Solo me tiene a mí y yo la tengo a ella..._

Pausé el vídeo y sequé mis lágrimas, cada vez que veía esa parte me rompía el corazón, se tenían la una a la otra porque su madre biológica y su padrastro fueron asesinados por soldados alemanes al servicio de las Altas Esferas, yo no sabía mucho más. De su padre biológico las pequeñas seguro no sabían su paradero.

Pensé en Aiden y en que nos tenía a Octavia, a Raven, a Dietrich y a mí. Ellas sólo se tenían la una a la otra.

— _¿Cuántas personas sobrevivieron además de ti y de Ame?_ —seguí viendo.

— _Tres niños más._

— _¿Quiénes?_

— _Lena, Claudia, y Declan._

— _¿Dónde están, Amara?_

— _No sé, ellos se separaron de nosotras._

— _Amara, ahora quiero que me digas dónde está Ame._

— _Ame está en el armario... Ame está debajo de la cama... Ame está en el baño... Ame está detrás de ti..._

— _¿Qué? ¿Dónde está, Amara?_

— _Ame está en el armario... Ame está debajo de la cama... Ame está en el baño... Ame está detrás de ti..._ —repitió la pequeña con voz sombría.

— _¿No se supone que está bajo hipnosis?_ —habló el camarógrafo.

— _Lo está._ —La mujer apareció en cámara, tenía el pelo rojizo y una bata blanca encima de un vestido negro, era una doctora, psicóloga tal vez—. _Amara, ¿dónde está Ame?_

— _Ame está en el armario... Ame está debajo de la cama... Ame está en el baño... Ame está detrás de ti..._

— _Te haré otra pregunta, Amara. ¿Quién le disparó a Davina?_

— _Ella misma_ —contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros _._

— _Pero te encontraron a ti con el arma en la mano, tú le disparaste._

— _No, ella lo hizo... ella me quitó mi peluche... ella se disparó al quitármelo... ella se sentenció... ella se disparó..._

— _¿Qué hacía el arma en tu mano?_

— _Se la quité después de que lo hizo._

— _¿Quién le dio el arma?_

— _Tú lo hiciste..._ —Rió.

— _¿Estás jugando conmigo, Amara? ¿Quién le disparó a Davina? ¡Habla!_ —La bofetada que la doctora le soltó a la niña me sobresaltó, Amara cayó al suelo producto de lo fuerte que la golpeó la mujer.

— _Ame lo hizo porque Davina me quitó mi peluche... Peluche que Ame me había regalado_ —respondió entonces desde el suelo sin dar señales de querer llorar _._

— _¿Y dónde está Ame, Amara?_

— _Ame está en el armario... Ame está debajo de la cama... Ame está en el baño... Ame está detrás de ti..._

— _Deja de jugar conmigo, mocosa._ —Aquí empezaba lo peor, la mujer la pateó y tras eso la cogió del cabello y se acercó a ella, ¡qué impotencia!—. _Apaga la cámara, William_ —ordenó al hombre que la acompañaba y no hacía nada por detener el maltrato—. _Escúchame bien, mocosa_ —dijo volviéndose hacia la niña— _. ¿Dónde carajos está Amelia?_

— _Ame está en el armario... Ame está debajo de la cama... Ame está en el baño... Ame está detrás de ti... Y te va a matar... Y yo veré tu cuerpo... Ame está detrás de ti..._

— _Estás bajo hipnosis, ¿cómo es que..._

Amara comenzó a reír, un sonido hermoso y de tan hermoso perturbador.

— _Que diminuta eres..._ —le dijo a la doctora con una sonrisa en los labios.

La cámara fue apagada, cerré la portátil y me levanté de la cama.

Dentro de la Élite se le dio caza a Caín durante siglos, pero el hombre era escurridizo. Y no, la intención no era matarlo, según las anotaciones de Horace, Los Sabios querían la inmortalidad que él podía brindar, conocer ese hecho hizo que me preguntara por qué querrían la inmortalidad que Caín podía ofrecer si se estarían convirtiendo en Bebedores de Sangre y éstos eran considerados una aberración. Una hipocresía por su parte considerarlos así, sé por qué lo digo.

La cuestión era que como no pudieron dar con el padre fueron a por las hijas, sin contar que éstas eran tan escurridizas como su progenitor. Sí llegaron a pasar por laboratorios, pero de la sangre de las niñas no consiguieron nada, los sujetos de estudio morían como si la sangre fuese un veneno para los humanos. Los cuerpos eran cremados y volvían a intentarlo con nuevos sujetos de prueba, y volvían a fallar.

Al menos hoy ya no tenían que vivir como conejillos de india.

Abrí la blanca cortina y observé, por la ventana, la imponente ciudad de madrugada. Admito que podía no gustarme, pero a veces me parecía hermosa; antes de volver a cerrar la cortina llegué a ver a alguien observándome desde el edificio de enfrente.

—Octavia, levántate—dije regresando a la cama, empecé a moverla—. Octavia, vamos, levántate.

—Espera, Ricky—musitó todavía en sueños.

—¿Quién es Ricky?—pregunté soltando una carcajada y desenrollando la sábana con la que estaba arropada, la pobre se cayó de la cama.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!—se sobresaltó—. ¡Qué te mato, Lexa!—exclamó cogiendo la sábana y cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo—. Es la tercera y última vez que me llevo un golpe en la cabeza porque me has tumbado de la cama.

—No me hagas reír que es algo serio, hay alguien vigilándonos desde el edificio de enfrente, cariño—dije entre carcajadas, es que era muy gracioso ver a Octavia quejándose recién levantada por una caída—. No hay mejor despertador que una sana caída de la cama.

—Lexa, no veo a nadie—dijo desde la ventana—. Y no tengo por qué contarte con quién sueño.

—Yo lo hago.

—Tú apenas duermes—replicó.

Iba a contestarle pero escuché un movimiento proveniente del salón.

—Vístete—le dije a Octavia mientras cogía mi espada de debajo de la cama.

Yo llevaba un pantalón de chándal blanco y una sudadera ceñida al cuerpo del mismo color. Y con la espada en mano salí de la habitación, al llegar a la escalera vi una silueta en medio de la oscuridad cerca de la misma, salté por la baranda cayendo de cuclillas frente al desconocido, me puse de pie y desenvainé mi espada.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a no meterte en casas ajenas?—le pregunté.

—¿La tuya no te enseñó a no meter las narices donde no te llaman?—replicó él, era un hombre muy alto que enseguida esquivó mi primera estocada en su contra—. Vamos, Lexa, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto—animó.

Agarró una lámpara de pie que estaba al lado del sofá e intentó hacer frente a mi espada con ella, el tubo se rompió al momento de que el filo chocara con él, entonces sacó un arma. Octavia bajó a las carreras las escaleras, vi un punto rojo en su pecho que me alertó.

—¡Octavia agáchate!—El primero se distrajo, hubo un segundo tirador que entró por la puerta, era el que apuntaba a Octavia, y detrás de él entró alguien más que lo desarmó en medio de la oscuridad.

El disparo no se oyó, pero sentí la bala rozar mi pierna derecha, cuando me volví vi los ojos del hombre brillar en un rojo carmesí. Era un Blood Drynka. Octavia fue a por él.

—Octavia, ¡no!

El Bebedor de Sangre la encaró y mordió, el grito de Octavia rasgó el aire, no me detuve a pensarlo, se lo quité de encima, estaba en éxtasis por la sangre que había bebido de ella, sonreía, lo supe, sonreía. Entonces le corté la cabeza de un tajo.

Giré dejando caer mi espada y me acerqué a la niña de mis ojos que sufría en el suelo por el veneno de Blood Drynka que corría por su torrente sanguíneo. Me agaché y puse su cabeza en mi regazo.

—Le...Lexa...—apenas salía su voz.

—Yo te protejo, yo te protejo—dije, las manos me temblaban, no creí que pasara algo así tan rápido, la sangre de la mordida en su cuello salía a borbotones—. No hables, maldito pulpo—la callé cuando quiso hablar.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una mano apretar mi cuello y escuché un cristal romperse, el frío viento del exterior chocó contra mi cara, vi el rostro de la mujer que me mantenía sujeta del cuello, intenté patearla pero cada vez que me movía me apretaba más el cuello.

Se escuchó un disparo, la mujer giró la cara y pude ver a la persona que lo efectuó.

—Maldita zorra—dijo la mujer que me tenía sujeta del cuello.

—Ya sabía yo que nada bueno se traían entre manos—contestó la chica con una voz profunda, ronca.

Disparó de nuevo consiguiendo que la mujer me soltara pero al estar cerca llegó a tiempo para cogerme de la mano.

—Tardará en levantarse, ¡no te sueltes!—me indicó.

—¡Cómo si quisiera hacerlo! ¡Súbeme, joder!—exclamé, me preocupaba Octavia.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo y me haló hacia ella, le caí encima. Me levanté de inmediato y fui a por Octavia.

—¿Octavia? Octavia, estoy aquí. Octavia.

La extraña le disparó en la pierna derecha.

—¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?!—exclamé.

—Ya me lo agradecerás—dijo pasándose la mano por su rubio cabello.

Era un dardo lo que le había disparado a Octavia. La seguí con la mirada, apenas se podía distinguir algo de lo que hacía, estaba moviendo el cuerpo de la mujer que me había atacado y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

—Es una dosis de verbena muy alta y contrarrestará el poco veneno que tiene en su sistema, actuaste rápido al quitárselo de encima—me felicitó, parándose en la puerta—. De esos dos te encargas tú, _Lexie_ —agregó antes de salir llevándose a la mujer consigo.

No tenía tiempo para seguirla, me concentré en Octavia, y como pude alcancé el teléfono e hice una llamada.

 **¡Hola!** **Segundo** **capítulo de Proyecto Ambrosía ClexaAu, ojalá haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

Para mí es un gusto poder compartir esta historia, es larga, dividida en varios tomos pero en esta ocasión iré publicando los capítulos de seguido.

Publicaré siempre que tenga tiempo y la conexión lo permita, la mayoría de los capítulos ya están también en Wattpad:

story/117590180-proyecto-ambros%C3%ADa%C2%A9-clexa-au-espa%C3%B1ol

Y en blogger:

Mi Twitter personal: FourIVSixVI_7

Gracias desde ya a quienes nos acompañen a mí y a estos personajes en esta aventura sobrenatural ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:**

 **Passo Avanti**

 **Lexa**

Acosté a Octavia en el sofá, la dejé por un momento para buscar una manta con la que cubrirla, estaba temblando de frío. Besé su frente después de arroparla bien, y miré con asco los cuerpos de los hombres que habían irrumpido en mi casa.

Sabían quién era yo, venían a por mí.

" _¿La tuya no te enseñó a no meter las narices donde no te llaman?_ "

—¿Lexa?

Me volví, Aiden se acercaba a mí con una maleta rodante y la mirada puesta en Octavia, paró en seco al ver los cuerpos de los sicarios que enviaron a matarme; detrás de él entró una morena de hermosos rasgos latinos con dos maletas, soltó un improperio al ver el desorden y la sangre en el suelo.

—Lexa, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que las orgías pueden terminar mal?—dijo paseando la mirada por el salón.

—Sin bromas, Raven, esto es serio—la reprendí.

Aiden y ella se miraron, y luego a Octavia.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó mi hermano.

—Forzaron la entrada—respondí.

—Sí, eso es fácil de adivinar, ¿pero por qué?—insistió Aiden—. No creo que sean ladrones humanos, los decapitaste a ambos y Octavia tiene una mordida en el cuello.

—Venían a por mí—dije.

—Sigo preguntándome, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo hallaron este lugar si los únicos que sabemos que vienes aquí somos Raven, Octavia, Dietrich y yo?

—No sé, Aiden. Tal vez me descuidé.

—¿Descuidada? ¿Tú? Y negros son tus ojos, cariño—intervino Raven—, quien quiera que haya enviado a estos tipejos sabía muy bien adonde los enviaba porque alguien debió soplarles la información. ¿Quién más sabe de este apartamento? ¿Sigues usando una identidad falsa, no?

—¿Podemos parar por un momento el interrogatorio y las teorías? Aiden, lleva a Octavia a mi habitación, la puerta está abierta.—El muchacho me hizo caso, en silencio cargó a Octavia y subió con ella las escaleras.

Aiden tenía trece años, su complexión delgada podía engañar a cualquiera pero poseía mucha fuerza producto del entrenamiento que Raven y Dietrich le daban. Tenía el pelo rubio despeinado, por más que intentaba pasarse algún cepillo siempre terminaba igual, lo mismo le pasaba a nuestro padre, Aiden también tenía su color de ojos, un azul muy bonito.

—¿Octavia estará bien?—preguntó Raven.

—Fue la mordida de un Bebedor de Sangre, el veneno ya la habría matado así que sí, estará bien.—Raven asintió y se agachó ante uno de los cuerpos sin vida de los sicarios, el que yo maté—. Eran tres, ellos dos y una mujer castaña. Y...

Raven levantó la mirada.

—¿Y?—repitió.

—Yo sólo acabé con ése—señalé con el dedo al hombre frente al que ella estaba—. Al que está por allá lo decapitó otra persona.—El otro cuerpo yacía cerca de la entrada.

—Octavia—asumió ella volviendo a mirar al tipo. Empezó a revisar su ropa por si encontraba alguna identificación o algo que nos llevara a quien los envió.

—No, fue otra chica—llamé su atención de nuevo—. Parece que venía siguiéndolos porque le dijo a la mujer que ya sabía que no tramaban nada bueno o algo así.

Cogí el dardo de verbena que la joven le había disparado en la pierna a Octavia.

—Fue ella quien le puso un antídoto a Octavia, verbena. Dijo que contrarrestaría los efectos del veneno de Blood Drynka.

—¿Te dijo su nombre? ¿Reconociste su rostro? Espera...—paró de hablar y buscó con la mirada algo en la estancia—. Dijiste que eran tres, y una era mujer, ¿dónde está?

—No, no y se la llevó la extraña—dije respondiendo a cada pregunta. Me senté en el sofá—. Me querían a mí, y fue Octavia quien salió perjudicada.

—Lexa, acabas de decir que estará bien.

—¿Y si no hubiese sido así? ¿Y si esa chica no hubiese aparecido?—Me desesperaba pensar siquiera en un universo donde la rubia no hubiese llegado—. Necesito encontrarla para agradecerle en condiciones—suspiré.

Raven siguió requisando al sicario, la observé muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Siempre ha sido así de meticulosa, la conocía desde que era una niña porque sus padres estuvieron en la Armada y Horace era su padrino, a medida que crecía mi abuelo vio excepcionales aptitudes en ella. Pero Raven declinó la oferta de seguir los pasos de sus padres después de vivir con el hecho de que éstos habían desaparecido en acción, cuando se vio mayor se distanció de mi abuelo y anduvo por su cuenta por todo el mundo haciendo otros trabajos, se reportaba conmigo y Octavia de vez en cuando, Aiden vivía con ella desde hacía tres años más o menos, con el permiso de mi abuelo le pedí a ella que lo cuidara, Raven era mi única opción de mantener a mi hermano lejos de _Los Sabios,_ ella y Dietrich. Y gracias al cielo no los han contactado.

El último lugar donde habían estado viviendo era aquí en Nueva York, una razón más para esconderme en mi ciudad menos favorita.

—Lexa, tienes que ver esto—dijo.

Me agaché olvidándome de la herida que tenía en la pierna, apenas fue un roce hecho por la bala así que no dolía, ni siquiera brotó sangre.

Raven le levantó la manga de la chaqueta de cuero a uno de los sicarios, un hombre moreno. Dejó a la vista una marca, era una _**V**_ rodeada por una serpiente que se mordía la cola.

—Uróboros—susurró Raven—. Es como un blasón, lo marcaron como al ganado. ¿Sabemos de un Blood Drynka que haga este tipo de bestialidad?

—Valantyne—respondí.

Los recuerdos de la noche en la que se llevó a cabo ese encuentro de Bebedores de Sangre en Seattle se agolparon en mi mente, el rostro de Tobías Valantyne se hizo presente. Él estuvo esa noche allí, creí que había sido mi imaginación el darme cuenta que nos había visto pero no, sí nos vio a Octavia y a mí.

—Octavia y yo vinimos a Nueva York buscando respuestas por lo que había pasado con Tristán Bogdánov—le expliqué a Raven—. Sabes que nos concierne cuando hay este tipo de sucesos de cara al público, al hombre le habían cortado la cabeza y la dejaron en Manhattan. De aquí fuimos a Seattle por lo de la explosión en uno de los laboratorios G del Grupo Griffin, se presentó una situación irregular, actos violentos, muertes, y descubrimos que era una especie de problema en el interior de la cúpula Blood Drynka de la cual ya se encargaron durante un encuentro en la misma ciudad, Octavia y yo estuvimos allí ocultas de la vista de ellos, o eso creímos—miré al sicario—. Valantyne nos vio, y me parece que no le gustó que dos humanas presenciaran aquello. Lo que no me explico es cómo supo mi nombre porque ése tipo me llamó Lexa, sabían quién era yo, Raven, y no es que ande dándole mi nombre a cualquiera o asistiendo a eventos en nombre de la Fundación Tramell-Wood.

—Luego nos ocupamos de cómo supo Valantyne quién eras, ¿ya rendiste cuentas ante el Consejo sobre lo ocurrido en Seattle?

—Todavía no, apenas estaba preparando un informe.—Del cual omitiría algunos detalles porque _Ellos_ no me han desvelado los secretos que sólo debe saber la alta jerarquía, y yo ya estaba en la cima.

—¿Les dirás que te atacaron?

—¡No!—respondí de inmediato—. Raven, escucha, lo que pasó aquí no puede salir de esta casa. Si Lucrecia o algún otro de Los Doce se entera ocasionará un grave problema entre nosotros y los Blood Drynka, yo resuelvo esto.

—No me malinterpretes, a mí Los Sabios me saben a mierda, pero Lexa, esto es un acto inaceptable. ¿Mandar a matarte? Al ver que sus sicarios fallaron enviará a alguien más, y tienes a Aiden y a Octavia. Deberías decirles y que te permitan usar a la Armada por protección.

—He dicho que no—sentencié, Raven resopló—. Por ahora mi relación con _Ellos_ es inestable, por mi parte al menos, _Ellos_ ni enterados—sonreí nerviosa—. ¿Puedes confiar en mí, Raven?

—Por supuesto—respondió sin pensarlo mucho—. ¿Has descubierto algo que te hiciera reforzar tu constante cuestionamiento a la forma de proceder de la gente de tu entorno, verdad?

—Llévate esos cuerpos y quémalos—le ordené desviando la conversación—. Después te muestro algo, necesitaré tu ayuda.

—Vale, _Heda_ —contestó haciendo un saludo militar por pura guasa.

Dejé a Raven hacer lo que le ordené y subí las escaleras para reunirme con Aiden quien había dejado la puerta abierta, estaba sentado al borde de la cama removiendo un pañuelo de la frente de Octavia.

—Tiene mucha fiebre, Lex—dijo cuando escuchó mis pasos, se levantó para estar a mi altura—. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital.

—No, bicharajo—habló Octavia con voz débil, había despertado, sonreí y Aiden volvió a sentarse a su lado—. Qué gusto verte, Aiden.—Octavia le tomó la mano—. No pueden llevarme al hospital, mañana ya estaré levantada, te lo prometo. Aún tengo mucho qué enseñarte, Raven y Dietrich te han tenido demasiado tiempo.

Eran las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada, un día bastaría para que la verbena limpiara su organismo de toda ponzoña. La mordida de un Blood Drynka transmitía un veneno muy fuerte que terminaba matando a la víctima, no pasaba como en las películas o libros, no era la mordida lo que convertía a alguien en vampiro, era la sangre, la magia en ella se activaba al morir con ella en el sistema, era algo básico que aprendíamos en la Armada.

Octavia volvió a quedarse dormida.

—Aiden, ven conmigo, te enseñaré la habitación que ocuparás—le dije a mi hermano.

—¿Todavía quieres quedarte aquí? ¿No te parece que es peligroso?—preguntó acompañándome—. Pueden enviar a otra persona.

—Eso espero—Aiden frunció el ceño—. Estaré preparada—sonreí.

El día permaneció gris, todavía no se había desatado la lluvia, tan sólo se escuchaban los truenos.

Raven regresó a eso de las ocho de la mañana, había hecho lo que le dije, quemó los cuerpos. Era la única forma de asegurar la muerte de esas criaturas, decapitados aún podía haber peligro de regeneración.

Aiden preparó el desayuno para todos, Octavia estaba despierta y con ayuda podía caminar, sola no porque sentía mareo. La llevé a la estancia, Aiden le dejó su plato en la mesita de centro, sabía que le encantaba el cereal de chocolate así que la consintió; Raven se sentó a la vera de Octavia y le dio un beso en la sien.

—¡Esa es mi niña, nada la detiene!—sonrió.

—No, nada. A menos que te saquen de la cama haciéndote caer de la misma mientras estás...

—Soñando con Ricky—terminé la frase.

—¿Quién es Ricky?—preguntó Raven sonriendo con picardía.

—Estamos pendientes, Lexa—amenazó Octavia.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil de la mesita sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Octavia, podía estar un poco débil pero podía atacarme igual. El aparato empezó a sonar, era un número desconocido, contesté la llamada porque podía ser Dietrich, Raven le había avisado dónde iba a estar con Aiden y él seguro quería confirmar que estuviésemos bien.

Me alejé de la sala riendo aún por lo huraña que era la expresión en el rostro de Octavia.

— _ **Señorita Tramell, tengo entendido que anda por Nueva York**_ —escuché del otro lado del auricular.

—¿Quién habla?—pregunté. Los otros tres me escucharon y dejaron de hablar.

— _ **Matthew Carlysle, querida**_ —respondió.

¿Podía esto empeorar?

Matthew Carlysle era uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo y su familia estaba en la cima de la pirámide jerárquica de la Élite Terrana, pertenecía al _Consejo de Los Trece, Los Sabios_.

—Con usted quería hablar, creo que me ha leído la mente—dije con serenidad, y no era mentira, había pensado en buscar una excusa para ver a su hija de cerca—. ¿Será que podemos reunirnos esta tarde? Para almorzar juntos.

— _ **Era lo que iba a pedirle, mi esposa e hijos nos acompañarán, Helena estará encantada de tener a nuestra nueva Comandante en nuestra casa**_ **.**

—Déjeme la dirección y allí nos encontramos.

— _ **Perfecto**_ **.** _ **A la una de la tarde si le parece bien**_ **...**

 _Demasiada casualidad_ , pensé, colgando después de escuchar y memorizar la dirección y despedirme del señor Carlysle.

—Matthew Carlysle—les dije a los dueños de los tres pares de ojos que me miraban expectantes—. Tenemos una cita, que oportuno ha sido.

—¿Amanda estará allí?—preguntó Octavia. Raven y Aiden la miraron.

—Dijo que sus hijos nos acompañarían así que imagino que sí. Había llamado con la intención de invitarme a almorzar.—Me senté con ellos—. Raven, hay un ordenador en mi habitación, encontrarás archivos codificados que necesito que abras, Octavia y yo conseguimos abrir dos pero no pudimos con el resto, y le he estado dando largas por miedo a lo que pueda encontrar.

—Déjamelo a mí—asintió Raven.

—Pertenecía a nuestro abuelo—miré a Aiden—. Sé que no nos hemos visto mucho, y que no permití que estuvieras en su funeral.

—Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora, tus razones tendrías para sacarme del continente. Lo que sea que esté pasando yo te apoyo, Lexa—dijo él, Octavia le alborotó aún más el cabello con la mano.

—Es posible que nos ganemos la enemistad de Los Sabios y pasemos a ser sus enemigos, ya no seremos el décimo tercer linaje, Aiden.

—Lexa—dijo Octavia—. Passo Avanti, adelante, si estamos en el camino correcto sigamos con esto, pero juntos.

Raven asintió cuando busqué su respuesta a eso, Aiden me guiñó un ojo.

Llegada la hora me alisté para ver a los Carlysle, tomé un vestido negro del armario, pinté mis labios de rojo y dejé mi cabello castaño suelto. Me despedí de ellos y bajé al estacionamiento usando el ascensor. Octavia me dejó su Audi plateado, en él me dirigí al edificio Dakota en la esquina de la calle 72 y Central Park West, en el Upper West Side de Manhattan, los Carlysle eran dueños de ese y muchos edificios más dentro del país, eran el poder detrás del gobierno estadounidense, sin el permiso del patriarca de la familia el Presidente de turno no podía hacer nada y era él en consenso con los demás Sabios los que decidían el destino del mundo y encaminaban a la gente por donde _Ellos_ creían conveniente; Horace no quería ser parte de eso, no más y lo mataron, no debía enfrascarme en lo mismo porque terminaría perdiéndome y mi abuelo me dijo que no lo hiciera, que no me perdiera, pero sentía tanto odio por la certeza de que fue asesinado por quienes había estado protegiendo de la gente a la que Lucrecia se refirió cuando me ordenó deshacerme de Illian Vesper. Eran los seguidores del _Immortal_ , él estaba escondido pero como nosotros también tenía a su gente, aliados Blood Drynka's que le eran leales a él, su padre de conversión.

Miré el edificio de SaharGlobal cuando pasé por allí de camino a ver a Matthew, ¿sería Vládimir Bélikov uno de esos seguidores de Caín? Trato con Blood Drynka's tenía, para muestra estaba su cercanía con Arath Griffin.

Suspiré y seguí adelante.

Le lancé la llave al valet cuando llegué a mi destino, entré al Dakota, me anuncié en recepción y el hombre que me atendió habló con su jefe, me indicó que pasara derecha a un ascensor que me llevaría directo al piso de la "familia real" de los Estados Unidos.

Esos acabados antiguos del Dakota me hacían imaginar que acababa de entrar a otra época.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entré al lujoso apartamento y fui recibida por el hombre que me había llamado, acudió a mi encuentro caminando desde la estancia donde también estaban una mujer y dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ésta última no era Amanda, tenía el cabello negro y Amanda era rubia.

—Bienvenida, Lexa—saludó Matthew.

Vestía de traje y corbata, un rasgo a destacar en su rostro era la barbilla partida y una sonrisa por demás maliciosa e hipócrita.

Estreché su mano, él beso el reverso de la mía y procedió a presentarme a su familia comenzando con su mujer, Helena. Ésta exhibía un largo cabello negro y un elegante vestido turquesa. Como si no bastara con la hipocresía y arrogancia del señor, la señora era aún peor, una falsa serenidad en su voz y una fría mirada que estudiaba cada parte de mí. A ella le siguió el hijo, Dorian, el joven tenía una sonrisa encantadora, era muy dulce, a diferencia de sus padres él vestía más casual, un suéter negro y pantalones blancos. El color de sus ojos era tan oscuro como el de su pelo.

Y por último Matthew me presentó a su sobrina.

—Ella es Claudia...

No escuché nada más después de _Claudia_ , enseguida pensé en el vídeo donde aparecía Amara Argent. ¿Estaría conectada la chica a la que ahora tenía cogida por la mano, con ella y el instituto RK? ¿Era ella _la Claudia_ que Amara nombró?

Miré a Matthew, no tenía ni por qué preguntármelo, él era uno de los que financiaba ese instituto del infierno.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita Tramell?—preguntó Matthew.

—Lexa, llámeme Lexa, estamos en los mismos círculos, ¿o no?—sonreí.

—Lamento haber tardado—dijo una mujer desde las escaleras que estaban nada más entrar al vestíbulo, di la vuelta y me quedé conmocionada de sólo verla. Era Amelia Argent, yo aún tenía mis dudas sobre que mi abuelo encontrara a la primogénita de Caín y lo guardara en secreto llevándoselo consigo a la tumba. Pero sí, ésta era Amelia, y si era ella ¿entonces dónde estaba la verdadera Amanda?—. Lexa Tramell, supongo.

—Mucho gusto—dije apretando su mano con delicadeza, y de vez en cuando mirando a Helena y a Matthew, _qué le habían hecho a su hija porque ésta no había entrado a la familia Carlysle sin que ellos supieran de quién se trataba_. _Y lo tenían oculto del resto de nosotros_. Mi abuelo fue quién descubrió su identidad, ¿y si había sido dicho descubrimiento lo que provocó su muerte? ¿Acaso estaba delante de su asesino? Matthew, para proteger lo que llevaba ocultando todo este tiempo a los Otros, ¿fue a por mi abuelo?

La joven era algo más alta que yo, cabello rubio y ojos café en donde no había más que vacío.

—Lamento lo que pasó con tu abuelo, tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo—dijo Amanda.

—¿En serio?—sonrió Matthew, pero no pudo ocultar su evidente sorpresa y el que no le cayó bien ese hecho.

—Sí, incluso hice una donación a vuestra fundación—respondió ella mirándome.

—Muchas gracias, Amanda, la ayuda siempre nos viene bien. La Fundación fue idea de mis padres y abuelos, ayudamos a muchos niños sin hogar, chiquillos que han perdido a sus padres por distintas causas, intentamos darles un poquito de felicidad—conté con orgullo.

Amanda seguía cada una de mis palabras con una sonrisa y asintiendo.

—Debe sentirse como si se limpiaran algunos pecados, ¿no crees?—comentó. La sonrisa de orgullo desapareció de mis labios—. Iré por algo de beber, ¿a alguien más le apetece?—preguntó como si no hubiese lanzado esa puya que atrapé al vuelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Linaje Maldito**

 **Lexa**

Una mujer de la servidumbre anunció que el almuerzo ya estaba servido, la rubia se detuvo a medio camino del bar, Matthew me invitó a acompañarlos al salón comedor y ella nos siguió a paso lento. Ya a la mesa tomó asiento en la silla frente a mí, yo estaba a la derecha de Matthew Carlysle que se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, su mujer se sentó en la otra punta, su hijo Dorian a mi lado y Claudia al lado de "Ame".

Claudia le susurró algo al oído, ella negó con la cabeza y me miró de reojo.

" _Debe sentirse como si se limpiaran algunos pecados, ¿no crees?"_ , había dicho. Capté el mensaje. Ella sabía que la Armada que mi familia comanda se encargó de sus padres dejándolas a ella y a su hermana sin hogar, dejándolas huérfanas; no tengo idea de cómo se desarrolló todo, ese día, ni quiero imaginarlo, pero entendería su hostilidad, y cargaría con lo que los Comandantes anteriores a mí habían hecho, con lo que mi familia le había hecho. Era de esperar esa vacía mirada en sus ojos que se clavó en los míos.

—Y dígame, Matthew, ¿cómo supo que me encontraba en la ciudad?—pregunté, picando la carne que me sirvieron en el plato—. Ni siquiera me reporté con usted cuando mi Segunda y yo llegamos a cumplir con la orden que se nos dio, sé que Lucrecia debió haberle dicho sobre por qué vine pero ella no sabía que yo había regresado de Seattle, de hecho le dije que me quedaría allí para investigar un poco más sobre lo que sucedió.

—Le mentiste a Lucrecia, fuiste osada al haberlo hecho, Lexa, pero tengo ojos vigilando en cada parte del país—respondió él sonriendo. Noté que Claudia parecía perdida cuando nos miró.

—Sí, ojos que yo controlo y sé cómo evitar a la perfección—sonreí. Probé un bocado y seguí cortando—. Una ya no puede tener un lugar secreto al que escapar cuando necesita algo de paz—comenté—. Tendré que empezar a revisar a mi personal de confianza.

—Un momento—intervino Claudia, sus grandes y dulces ojos café pasaron de su tío a mí—, ¿a qué te refieres con _"ojos que yo controlo_ "?—inquirió abriendo y cerrando comillas en el aire con los dedos.

—Sabes que tu tío y yo financiamos a varios gobiernos, y ayudamos a hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar—habló Helena adelantándose a mí y a su marido, vi a Ame rodar los ojos, intuí que esa mentira ya le cansaba—. Pues la familia de Lexa hace lo propio por nuestra seguridad, nombra una agencia de inteligencia y allí estarán metidas las manos de los Tramell-Wood. CIA, MI6, El Mossad, sólo por nombrar algunos. Los tentáculos de los TW lo abarcan todo.

—El Brazo Armado de la Élite—comentó Ame, dio un trago largo a su copa de vino dejándola vacía.

—¿No se espían mutuamente?—preguntó Claudia—. ¿Cómo una sola persona controla agencias de inteligencia si...?

—Es un juego, Clau—respondió Ame—. Lo entenderás con el tiempo, si a mis padres les sale del corazón no mantenerte más en la ignorancia.

—Ya basta, Amanda—dijo con calma Matthew.

—Salud.—La joven levantó la copa en respuesta a la serena orden del señor Carlysle pero concentró su mirada en mí.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, Lexa—intercedió Dorian—. Tuvo que cancelar un evento en Los Hamptons por pedido de papá.

—¡Oh! Espero no ser la causante de esa cancelación.—Ame enarcó una ceja—. Nunca he ido a Los Hamptons, ¿sería posible que alguna vez pueda mostrarme el lugar?—le dije.

—Podemos quedar cuando gustes—contestó ella.

—Eso sería muy satisfactorio para todos—dijo Matthew—, los Tramell son muy herméticos, no hemos tenido la mejor relación desde que tu abuelo fue patriarca de la familia. Tal vez las cosas puedan cambiar contigo a la cabeza.

Así que ese era el motivo de su invitación.

No era un secreto que había heredado el espíritu rebelde de mi abuelo, desde niña me tenían fichada. Con la muerte de Horace yo sería la próxima Comandante, y era mejor tenerme de amiga a tenerme de enemiga, podían eliminarme en cualquier momento porque ya me sabían una amenaza, pero al parecer preferían optar por el lado pacífico e intentar manipularme con falsa amabilidad. Vigilar si mi comportamiento era apropiado según sus estándares.

—Tal vez—sonreí.

Seguro se reunieron a mis espaldas, me habían excluido de todo para vigilar mi comportamiento y ver si era capaz de ostentar mi título como lo habían hecho mis antepasados, sin cuestionar acciones, sin oponerme a sus órdenes, adorando mi lugar mientras pisoteaban a los lacayos que no sabían que lo eran o se hacían los idiotas; seguiría la corriente sin llegar a causarle decepción a Horace donde quiera que esté, y obtendría las respuestas de su parte, por algo me dejó migajas a seguir para resolver los misterios de nuestro linaje y el de cada uno de Los Sabios.

Hasta ahora me habían negado el conocimiento que se le revelaba al nuevo patriarca de una de las Trece familias, en su momento Horace tomó precaución para protegerme de esa Verdad porque era muy niña y no entendería o era una información demasiado fuerte como para ser procesada por alguien en esa edad, algo difícil de creer. Guardó todo lejos de _Ellos_. Y estaba segura de que habían buscado esa información, Matthew, Lucrecia y compañía conocían bien a Horace, no se iría sin dejar a su sucesora material de importancia que _Ellos_ no me dejarían conocer hasta estar seguros de que su sucesora era el tipo de persona que querían dentro de sus filas.

No encontraron nada, mi abuelo lo escondió todo muy bien.

Matthew no me interrogó sobre lo ocurrido en Seattle, esa información llegaría a él cuando nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre el particular con los demás. Con su familia nos limitamos a hablar de otros asuntos, pasada una media hora después del almuerzo Ame se levantó diciendo que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar al evento al que fue invitada en Los Hamptons.

A los veinte minutos de su salida me despedí de Matthew y lo que quedaba de los Carlysle excusándome en lo enferma que se encontraba Octavia y no podía dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.

—Ha sido agradable conocer a tu familia, Matthew, a tu hija sólo la había visto alguna vez en televisión por las entrevistas que le han hecho. Es una chica interesante, sin duda.

—Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación de mi marido, espero podamos repetir, serás bienvenida las veces que quieras, guapa—dijo Helena.

—Muchísimas gracias, eres muy amable.

Dorian besó el reverso de mi mano al despedirse.

—Si Amanda cambia de opinión siempre puedo llevarte yo a Los Hamptons—sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta—contesté.

Estreché la mano de Claudia y tras eso me marché.

Esperé a que el valet me trajera el coche, como dejé el móvil en la guantera fue lo primero que revisé antes de ponerme en marcha. Tenía un mensaje de Octavia:

 _ **Te vas a volver loca cuando veas de qué van los otros archivos.**_

Me puse ansiosa, lástima que no podía acelerar, habían demasiados coches enfrente.

De regreso volví a pasar por SaharGlobal, vi salir a Amanda del edificio, aparqué más adelante y bajé del auto. Tenía la mirada en su móvil, ni siquiera me sintió llegar.

—Qué corto ha sido el tiempo que pasé lejos de usted, señorita Carlysle—dije parándome detrás de ella, no se sobresaltó, giró la cara y miró alrededor con estudiada sutileza—. ¿Sabe su padre que anda visitando a un posible enemigo de sus ideales?—le pregunté.

—Los ideales de mi padre no son los míos, Lexa, a diferencia de otros yo no sigo un legado familiar—respondió mirándome de arriba a abajo—. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Para nada, me dirigía a mi casa cuando te he visto salir de este lugar.

—Amy—llamaron, ella se volvió—. Quiere que vuelvas a subir.

Era Drako Višnjić quien había bajado a buscarla, rubio y de ojos azules, alto y de estilizada figura. Sus cejas eran espesas, muy negras y bien arregladas, la adusta expresión de su rostro hablaba de un hombre muy severo. Vestía un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca bajo el saco, informal, sin corbata.

Amanda hablaba con mucha familiaridad con él negándose a subir, y diciéndole que la dejara en paz...

—...no quiero nada de él—terminó diciendo. Drako me miró antes de marcharse—. Un gusto verte de nuevo, pero tengo que irme—se dirigió a mí y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Bélikov? Parecía algo muy personal lo que discutías con el VP de esa empresa—dije siguiéndola.

—No es tu problema, y más te vale que no se lo digas a mi padre—respondió.

La cogí de la muñeca y la acerqué a mí.

—Sé lo que es el VP—susurré—. ¿Lo sabes tú?

Amanda se liberó de mi agarre y esta vez fue ella quien me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a un callejón.

—Es humano—dijo.

—Estuve en Seattle, sé lo que vi, no recuerdo que los humanos corran tan rápido tipo velocidad vampírica. El VP de SaharGlobal es un Bebedor de Sangre, no te esfuerces en negarlo, la pregunta aquí es si tú lo sabías, y de nuevo, ¿qué relación tienes con Bélikov?

—¿Esto irá a parar al informe que le rindes al Consejo del cual eres esclava?—sonrió.

—Respóndeme, Amelia.

Eso bastó para que su sonrisa se esfumara.

—Me estás confundiendo con alguien más—aseguró.

—No, de hecho sé muy bien quién eres—repliqué. Ella me empujó a un lado y se fue—. ¡Esto no se quedará así!—le advertí.

Volví al coche, di un golpe al volante y me recosté en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Llené mis pulmones de aire, conté hasta diez soltándolo despacio, y seguí mi camino.

La puerta del apartamento había sido arreglada, menos mal tenía un piso para mí sola sin vecinos que presenciaran lo que había pasado.

Entré, vi a Aiden sentado en uno de los banquillos ante el desayunador, estaba más pálido de lo normal. Octavia estaba en el sofá con Raven viendo algo en la portátil, lo que sea lo pausaron y me observaron como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Al fin regresaste—suspiró Raven—. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás por ver.

Le entregué las llaves a Octavia y me senté en medio de ambas, miré por encima de mi hombro a Aiden.

—¿Qué tiene?—les pregunté a ambas.

—Ve este vídeo por ti misma y luego veremos si no quedas igual—dijo Raven dándole play.

Mi abuelo apareció sentado ante su escritorio en el estudio de su casa en Asturias, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— _Hola, mi pequeña Lexa—_ dijo, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba escucharlo—. _Campeón..._ —sonreí, así llamaba a Aiden—. _Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo mis conocimientos para que sólo ustedes puedan dar con ellos. Sobre todo tú, Lexa, que eres la mayor y al yo partir pasarás a dirigir nuestra organización, representarás a nuestra familia como décimo tercer linaje, serás una de Los Sabios de Sión_.—Raven se mordisqueaba las uñas atenta a las palabras de mi abuelo, era un mal hábito que salía a flote cuando estaba nerviosa. Octavia me tomó de la mano y sonrió cuando la miré—. _Ambos han crecido escuchando el término décimo tercer linaje, pero nunca llegué a explicar a qué nos referíamos, por qué es tan especial ser quiénes somos. Peter y Sonja no querían que ustedes conocieran esa verdad o se vieran envueltos en este sucio juego, pero pienso distinto, creo que deben saber para estar alertas. La familia Carlysle, la familia Zarasúa, la familia Tramell, y demás que conforman nuestra Sociedad Secreta compartimos un ideal, yo fui el único representante de nuestra familia que comenzó a cuestionar ese ideal. Pero no es lo único que compartimos, tenemos una misma línea de sangre que se extiende hasta el inicio de los tiempos cuando el primer hombre y la primera mujer caminaban por este mundo y tuvieron hijos. Uno de ellos, Abel, tuvo a su vez descendencia..._ —pausé el vídeo.

—No es cierto—susurré—. Abel fue asesinado por Caín, ¿no?—Sí, no era muy dada a prestar mucha atención a las historias de la biblia.

—Sigue viendo—dijo O reproduciendo el vídeo.

—. _...Lo sé, no es la historia que conocen, pero a medida que avancen, si deciden que quieren saber más, descubrirán que la historia que el mundo conoce es la que nosotros hemos escrito para ellos. Lexa, tú ya estás versada en el tema, sabes que ante todo somos historiadores y modificamos muchas cosas a nuestra conveniencia._

Escuché a Aiden subir las escaleras. Raven se levantó antes de que yo lo hiciera.

—Yo iré con él—dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

— _El ADN de Abel fue modificado siendo él un bebé, somos especiales, Lexa, pero no me siento así, y tal vez tampoco te sientas de ese modo cuando sepas la verdad. Somos pocos, el linaje más cercano al Creador por ser Abel Su favorito. Linaje maldito. El Linaje de la Serpiente,_ _la verdadera_ _..._ —Volví a pausar.

—Prepárate porque apenas es la punta del iceberg—dijo Octavia.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con tristeza, apretó más mi mano dejándome saber que me acompañaba y no me abandonaría.


End file.
